Lethal Hurricane
by MoonPrincess919
Summary: Her turbulent future was coming to a calm before the storm. Given a chance to free herself, her path became intertwined with the Elric brothers. They were a blessing she'd never thought to hope for. As her past quickly drags them in, will they be able to save her from drowning? TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of physical and emotional abuse. Significant Canon Divergence.


The gentle patter of rain on the window was accompanied by the gentle light of an oil lamp. A young girl with dark, curly brown hair and shining chocolate eyes was tucked into bed with a book in her hands. Her bright smile as she soaked in each word.

The four-year-old grew especially interested when she saw how to join water with particles in the air to make more. Her artistic mind was racing as she thought of all the ways manipulating water could be fun. There was so much she could create and different designs she could build.

She'd done nothing but read and learn so far, too fascinated by the different techniques and rules to put a single book down. But now, she had to try it for herself. No way was she going to let this go to waste. First thing tomorrow, she'd try it out!

~oOo~

The four-year-old brunette sat beside an alchemic array, smiling at her handiwork. After three unsuccessful tries at making it, she finally got it. The glass of ice water she'd started with was now a small, ice-glass statue of her parents hugging her in between them. They were smiling and laughing, their loving warmth undeniably captured by the figurine.

The real child beamed as she called her parents into the room. "Mama, Daddy! Come look at what I made!"

A lithe, dark-skinned woman was the first to enter. The woman was of average height with chocolate brown eyes. Her curls and gentle face gave no doubt as to where the little girl got most of her looks from. However, the blond that trailed in after her told where the toddler got her bright blue eyes from. The man stood almost a head taller than his wife, though not quite as well defined.

"Wow! Did you do that all by yourself?" The toddler nodded vigorously and her smile widened. Her mother glided around the array and picked her daughter up. She giggled and enjoyed the way her mother bounced her on her hip. The woman smiled at her daughter. "You're so talented, my little panther!"

Her father crouched down to carefully lift the statue from the floor. His turquoise eyes analyzed it critically only to pull away with amazement. "Look at how detailed it is, Suzanne."

She did only to gasp in surprise. Their hair was textured almost perfectly, the curls of her own unbelievably prominent. Even the small scar across Kevin's left cheek was seen, a slight indent in the glass. They regarded her little statue a bit longer before sharing a look of parental pride at her accomplishment.

Genevieve was more attentive than they first thought; more intelligent too. Her first transmutation was more advanced than they'd realized she was studying. Using heat to restructure the materials only to remove that heat quick enough to freeze it was something that would normally take a few years.

That's when her mother felt it: the subtle aura of magic radiating from the statue. Chocolate eyes widened in disbelief and a caramel hand tugged at her husband's sleeve. He looked down at her with a silent question in his eyes.

"Kevin, she used more than alchemy to make that statue."

The blond frowned and was about to protest before he felt it too. His wide eyes turned to the four-year-old sitting on his wife's hip, still processing the fact that Genevieve used magic and alchemy to make the figure. He'd hoped they had a few more years before she showed an affinity for either element but this was concerning.

It seemed they had an artistic prodigy on their hands. Kevin smiled. "Maybe it's time we started teaching her."

~oOo~

"Again."

The ten-year-old darted forward. She slipped between her father's legs and turned to climb onto his back. Little arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Before she could squeeze too hard, her mother grabbed her by the waist and pulled her husband free. The child was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground and her mother attacked. Genevieve jumped to her feet and leaped out of the way. The three of them were at a standstill, sizing each other up.

The little warrioress slowly stalked forward. Her parents kept their eyes on her as she did. Then, she quickly sidestepped. Just in time to avoid the patch of ground that popped up. Suddenly, their spar turned into a dodging game. Small embers, large rocks, gallons of water, and several other elements were thrown her way. It was all she could do not to get clipped.

However, she was too focused on her father's alchemy to notice her mother's magic. It quickly submerged her, taking her by surprise. Everything stopped as the water bubble gently placed her on the ground.

Clothes soaked through, her breathing was labored. The crunch of footsteps made her glance up. Crouching in front of her, Suzanne was smiling with a hand held out. Kevin was smirking at her as he stood over them. She'd just passed the test they were giving her.

They were proud of how far she'd come in the last six years. Much like alchemy, their little girl was quick to learn most of what they taught her. Genevieve still had a lot to learn, but only time could teach her.

The little brunette accepted her mother's help and smiled. Suzanne's smiled widened. "You did well, little one."

"Yeah, if it weren't for your mother, you probably would've got me." She beamed at her father's praise and fist pumped in victory. She really did it!

The small family settled in their living room to relax before her mother and father started dinner. They were smiling and joking, the young father chuckling as his wife tickled their daughter. Happiness was bright in their air but something darker was brewing.

Late evening sunlight painted the room an ominous crimson as a short, distant crackle echoed through the far wall.

There was another. And then another until there was a constant crackle reverberating through the walls. Rumbles followed, the volume growing until their house was starting to shake. Cement and brick were cracking under a foreign pressure that strained their foundation. Flashes of red lightning lighting up the window. Soon, cracks formed in the ceiling, little pieces falling to the ground. Kevin and Suzanne shared a look and raced up the stairs to their daughter's room.

It was already falling apart. A large piece fell and Genevieve stood frozen at the size of it. Her mother pushed her out of the way only to take the hit herself. She crumbled to the floor with a loud bang that stopped the father and daughter cold.

That was a mistake because the next piece that fell took him down too.

No. No, no, no, no, _no! _This couldn't be happening! They were just smiling and laughing a minute ago but now they were- _No!_

"Run baby," came the blood strangled cry of her mother.

It startled her, but Genevieve slowly processed that her mother had spoken. She- she wanted her to run? But what about them! She started to protest, not wanting to leave them behind. Especially like this. She had to get help, had to find a doctor, or another alchemist. Someone who could-

"You will listen to us, Genevieve!" The firmness in her father's voice made her flinch. That tone was only he used on her when in trouble. But now something was different, a note of despair and urgency that wasn't there before. It became more prominent when he yelled, "Save yourself and run!"

Her mother continued after coughing up blood. The stain it made stood out starkly against the pale carpet of her bedroom floor. She couldn't see her mother or father, but the pain in their voices would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Live on for us!"

Tears surfaced in her eyes as Genevieve nodded. "I will!"

Taking a calming breath, she wiped her eyes. Determination set in her features as she grabbed her emergency backpack and pulled on her mother's lavender jacket. Opening her window, the brunette glance back over her shoulder one last time, burning the last happy memory of her parents in her mind, before turning and jumping into the closest tree.

As soon as she was out, the house was engulfed in red alchemic lightning, before it collapsed in on itself. Recognition flashed in her icy blue eyes, mind swirling to find the culprit before a familiar sound interrupted her thoughts.

Using the skills her parents taught her, the ten-year-old ran through the trees, never stopping for anything except to eat and sleep. In her dreams, her guilt would manifest in the form of her parents' broken forms asking why she'd left them behind. The poor girl would wake up to tear stains on her cheeks and puffy eyes because of them. It tore at her heart and brought bouts of tears even in during the day.

~oOo~

One night, she was looking through her bag out of boredom and found an envelope addressed to her. Opening it brought fresh tears to her eyes as she discovered that, in her father's handwriting, her parents had anticipated their deaths and wanted her protected. They'd thought ahead and asked an old friend of theirs to keep an eye out for her.

She completely broke down that night.

The next morning, Genevieve decided to take her chances and head to East City. It was a long shot, but it was all she had.

Sticking to dirt paths and forested areas, the little girl snuck her way into the city. The streets there were full of places to hide and lose her pursers should they catch sight of her. Darkened alleys, sharp corners, the occasional low-hanging roof near the outskirts of the city; it was perfect. Genevieve kept to the shadows and moved around in late evening and night.

"Mother, Father," she hoped to find her safe haven without getting caught, "wish me luck."

~oOo~

"Hey! Come back here!" The baker didn't stand a chance and the cloaked girl disappeared around the corner.

She darted up an emergency escape ladder and raced across roofs until there were three blocks' distance between her and the bakery. Pulling out the loaf they stole, the brunette opened her mouth and started eating it, sifting through her bag to make sure everything was there.

A rope of three sterling climbing ropes braided together was tucked into a side pocket. The luster of silver reflected against the flint she used when camping in the forest sitting at the bottom. Hidden in a small side pocket was a thin ring with a pearl that used to belong to her mother. There were a few spare headbands and hair ties zipped into the pocket closest to them, each black in color to blend in with their hair in the dark.

However, what they pulled out of the bag to reread was the most important thing. It was a letter in their father's handwriting containing a picture of the three of them in front of their house. Her parents had asked a good friend to look out for her. That friend used to work with them in the military and often questioned some of the orders they were given. He even had aspirations to climb the ranks and change things for the better.

But she had yet to be able to find him. The brunette sighed and slumped down in their shadowed spot. They figured the military had found a way to hide their existence. Even worse, the Fuhrer had ordered her found - dead or alive - under the guise of being an escaped prisoner. The dogs probably didn't even question why they'd been ordered to pursue a ten-year-old girl who was supposedly a fugitive. It was only a matter of time before they realized where she was and catch her.

Glowing pools of ice looked out at the sunset, basking in her moment of peace and quiet. She'd been in East City for a few weeks now, trying to find the person her father had described. He hadn't written an address for fear of the letter falling into the wrong hands. While the girl understood, it put her at a huge disadvantage. Sure, she'd escaped the military before, but her parents had helped. Now, she was on her own. Youth was helpful, but her pursuers outnumbered her and some outclassed her in skill. There was only so much a ten-year-old could do - no matter how skilled or intelligent they were. She understood her limitations and knew they were being pushed too far to save her now.

The girl sighed again, finishing off her bread and curling into herself. She tugged her cloak closer to fight the chill. Winter was finally becoming spring so the nights and mornings were crisp. However, she didn't have to worry too long before the day caught up to her, dragging her into unconsciousness.


End file.
